My Only One
by dress up romance xx
Summary: Leah is miserable. Her life has no meaning after the break up with Sam. She’s forgotten what it’s like to be happy and love another person. Will imprinting be the one thing to save her from a life of misery? Let’s hope so. LEAH/OC. Canon couples otherwise


_**My Only One**_

Summary: Leah is miserable. Her life has no meaning after the break up with Sam. She's forgotten what it's like to be happy and love another person. Will imprinting be the one thing to save her from a life of misery? Let's hope so. LEAH/OC. Canon couples otherwise.

I don't own Twilight, however I do own Leah's imprint!

My alarm clock blared loudly at my side, forcing me to wake up. Like the graceful little swan I am, I was startled at once and flipped right off my bed. My legs were so tangled in the blankets that when I attempted to stand up, I fell down once more. This was my sign that today was going to _suck._

I had come to the realization that everyday was going to suck in my life. I realized that almost five years ago. It's just fate's way of reminding me that I am Leah. My life is not a good one. It's boring, mundane and a down right waste. I wake up every day, same scowl on my face, and proceed to work. After work, I am on patrol with the pack, and once that is done I go home and straight to sleep. Add in three meals a day and you have my life. Very boring. I literally have no social life whatsoever. I have no friends, I just have my pack mates and they gave up on me quite some time back. But that's my fault. I do not do anything by choice, well at least that's how it started.

I lost my will to live along time ago. My life, my sun, my everything resided in Sam Uley and he left me. At first, I had no idea why he would do such a thing, and why my cousin Emily, my best friend, would go along with it. I was depressed. I was angry. I wanted to kill everyone I saw, and yet I never verbalized my feelings. I bottled them all in and never let anyone help me. I pushed everyone away and holed up in my room, crying myself to sleep every night. For months I let this happen. I no longer was a part of the outside world and no one could come into my little bubble. I stopped speaking all together and I grew hateful as the days wore on. I couldn't wait for my life to end.

I had thought I was dealing with the worst of my problems, little did I know that our tribe's ancient myth of werewolves was true. And that I would be included in this myth. After my father's death, I was sent over the edge. Nothing in my life would ever be okay again. First I lost Sam, the absolute love of my life. And now I had lost my father, my mentor? Why did God hate me so? I was furious with life, furious that it hadn't taken me instead. And then it happened. I phased. I had become so enraged one night, at myself, that it happened. I was scared and I had no idea what to do, so I ran from my house and into the woods, Seth and my mother never noticing me. I continued running and running and was just near the La Push borders when something crashed into me. It was another wolf.

_Who are you_? I knew that voice anywhere. It was Sam. My heart shattered at the sight of him. He was a big furry mess, his eyes obsidian as they stared at me with hatred. I wanted to cry all over again. He hated me, yet I had done no wrong. I was the one who was left. I was the one whose life was ruined and he hated me? How dare he!

_Who are you? _He barked, nipping at my neck. I clawed at him and backed away. It was a feeble attempt at buying time. I didn't want to speak with him. I had no idea why I could hear him in my head and this was all too much for me. But his glare was never ending.

_L-Leah_, I replied in a terrfied tone.

He hadn't expected this. He told me to come back home with him and for some strange reason I did. It was then that I found out everything. I was a werewolf. I had to protect our families from the vampires, the Cullen family, and it was because of them I was like this. He explained that he was the Alpha of our pack, basically meaning I had to listen to everything he said. I also learned of _why _Sam and Emily did what they did. As much as it killed me inside to think of them together when Sam was supposed to be mine, I could no longer hate them. It wasn't their fault. Neither of them wanted this to happen but it did. Because fate hated me.

It sucked being a part of Sam's pack. I couldn't help but think of our past when I was with him, which made him and the others angry. It's wasn't easy controlling my thoughts because up until then, there was no need to. It's not like Sam kept all this thoughts controlled either, seeing as Emily was constantly on his mind. Every time he thought of her, it stung me to the core. I didn't have to sit through it very long. So much was happening between the vampires and us wolves, that Jacob was conflicted. He could no longer listen to Sam's orders and suddenly...he stopped. Jacob broke off from the pack, because he was the true Alpha for the Quileute people. Seth wasted no time in joining Jacob's forces and neither did I. Things haven't been peachy keen since then, but they would have been a lot worse had I stayed in Sam's pack.

Just because I was free of Sam's control, did not mean I was over him. In truth, still all these years later, I may never be. I loved him with all of my heart and it took me so much to give him that. I don't see a use in trying to move on. It's not like I have any friends. I pushed everyone close to me away after everything with Sam. I lost all me my friends from school. My mother and Seth are the only ones who actually care about and that's because they have to. It's obvious my mother is upset by how things have turned out with me. I'm a genetic defect, never able to give her grandchildren. I'm always alone and I never smile. I'm sure it's very hard for her to see me like this, but it's a lot harder for me to live like this. Seth is always happy, but when he sees me I see that pain in his eyes. Though his smile never falters, I know I'm miserable for him to be around. I'm miserable for _everyone_ to be around. Jake puts up with me because I'm his beta, but aside from that we rarely speak. He's too happy to be affected by my depression. Quil and Embry keep their distance, only speaking with me on strict 'pack' orders. I know its awful being around me and I hate it. I hate knowing people would rather cut themselves than have to spend a day with me, but I've lived like this for so long now, I don't know how to change. Even though I want to so badly that it hurts.

"Leah," a loud banging came to my door. Seth was never one for being quiet in the morning. "Leah, open up!"

"Coming," I sighed loudly before opening the door for him. He smiled quickly at me before ducking into the room. "What is it Seth?"

"We have to go to the Cullen's, like _now_," he said, grabbing my arm and beginning to drag me out of the room. I ripped my arm from his grasp and stared at him evilly. He knew how much I hated being told what to do, and how much more I hated being touched. And yet he did both, at the same time._ What an idiot._

"Are you retarded?" I shouted at him loudly, taking some of my pent up frustration out on him. Thinking about my past made me bitterer than I already was. "It's eight in the morning, I _just _woke up. Do you really think I'm about to run over to the bloodsucker's house right after I wake up?"

Seth looked at me sheepishly, having no response to my uproar. "So get the hell of my room! I'll be there when I'm there."

"But Leah," He attempted to plead, but I just growled at him. He scurried from my room quickly, the door slamming shut behind him. I sighed heavily before falling back onto my bed.

_Why must I be such a bitch_? It wasn't Seth's fault my life sucked, yet I continually took my anger out on him. If anything, he should be the one person I'm always nice to. He is nothing but sweet to me, even when I treat him like dirt. I don't know why I act like such a hag.

Before I knew it, I was showered and dressed and on my way to the Cullen's. Usually I phased and ran to their place, but today it was very nice out and I decided to take my time and enjoy the sun. It was very rare that the sun shone this brightly in early March. I wasn't really paying much attention to time but I must have been incredibly late, because Jacob was standing on the front porch waiting for me. I jogged the rest of the way to the house and was at Jake's side momentarily. His anger was rolling off him in waves.

"Where have you been?" He grit out. I laughed nervously and shrugged. "Don't just shrug at me Leah, _where have you been_? I called the pack here **five **hours ago!"

_Five hours_? Had I really taken that long? I felt a little guilty now for having made them wait this long. It wasn't all that intentional. "I'm sorry," I replied softly.

"You're sorry?" Jake laughed angrily, "Sorry doesn't cut it Leah! When I call a meeting, you come RIGHT AWAY_. _You do not freak out on Seth and tell him '_you'll be here when you'll be here'_. I rarely ever call meetings and I hate telling you guys what to do. So, obviously it must have been important if I did this. Do you understand me?"

I felt very uncomfortable under his intense gaze. How was I supposed to know if this was anything important? I just thought he wanted to discuss a few things. Seth always says we have to do stuff right away but it's never any serious. Is it my fault the kid was a little too vague?_ No, that's not your fault but you never gave him a chance to tell you what _was_ going on._ Of course my conscience just had to give in its two cents. I knew that it was right. I had been too short with Seth to ever find out what was going on.

"Look at me Leah," I didn't even realize I had been avoiding his eyes. "Do you have any idea how incredibly selfish it was for you to do this? What if someone was hurt? What if there was a fight and we needed you? Anything could have happened, but did that cross your mind? Of course not, because you're Leah! You think of nothing but yourself! No one else even exists in your own little world! It's all about you! If you're miserable, then we all have to be! Don't we? Of course! Because you're always going to be the same, bitchy old Leah. You'll never get over anything. You just keep holding onto the past."

Never, in all this time I've been with his pack, has Jake spoken to me like that. I've never been hurt by someone's words more than I was now. And the worst part of it all was, every last word was true. I hated seeing people happy. It reminded me of what I could never have back. I felt like crying, but I would never be so weak in front of Jake. I couldn't let my guard down. I bit my lip and took a step back from him, trying to find the words to speak. But nothing came. Because how do you deny the truth? He was so right, it wasn't even funny. I was awful, completely and utterly awful. No one liked me, but that was no surprise. It was nothing I couldn't handle. But I had no idea Jake felt this way about me. Well, I didn't think he felt that strongly he'd actually confront me about it.

I looked up into Jake's eyes and I guess I did bad job at covering up my pain. He starting shaking his head and he suddenly looked worried, "I'm sorry Leah! I didn't mean it like—"

"It's the truth," I stated dryly, practically dying to get out of there. I needed to cry, so badly. But I would not let him see me like this. I was shaking as I contained my tears. "I think I better leave."

"Leah wait," he called after me but I was already shrugging out of my clothes and starting to phase. As soon as I stepped foot in the woods, I was in my wolf form, running at top speed. I had no idea where I was going, but I just kept pushing forward.

_I'm sorry Leah,_ Jacob's husky voice repeated in my head. I could sense him chasing after me. I halted to stop, annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone.

_It's fine Jake, _I lied,_ I just need to be alone right now. I'm shifting back.  
_  
Before he got a chance to say more, I was lying on naked on the ground in my human form. Tears consumed my being and for a while I just lay there, crying my eyes out. When I realized how open I was, I decided to change into my clothes and make my way back home. It was then that a thought came to mind.

_Cliff diving.  
_  
I hadn't gone in years. I was miserable and angry, I should be going home for a long shower and a nice nap. But I couldn't fight down my urge to cliff dive. Not throw myself off a cliff to die, but to plunge into the water and feel that sensation you felt as you sailed down to the deep blue sea. It was exhilarating. Quickly, I changed my route and headed for first beach. I was a fast runner, so I reached my destination in good time. The place was empty, a perfect opportunity for me to dive. For the moment, I could just forget about my crappy lie and just _live_. I had to do it.

Without another thought, I marched forward and looked down at the water. It was glistening in the sunlight, welcoming me to it. I smiled down, promising that I'd be there soon. I walked back a little bit and took off my shoes. Usually people took off their clothes, but I saw no need to. I walked back a little more and then turned towards the cliff, took a deep breath, and charged forward. I was just at the edge, mid leap when I heard someone shouting.

"DON'T JUMP! WHATEVERS WRONG, PLEASE DON'T JUMP," I came down to the ground in a heap, nearly hanging over the edge. I spun around to see who it was that said this when my world came crashing down.

But it was quickly rebuilt and solely revolved around _him._

Standing no more then fifty feet away was my reason for living. He was gorgeous. No, _far more than gorgeous_. He was absolutely breath taking. His skin was much paler than mine but still remained a soft tan color. His whole body was ripped with sexy, appealing muscles that poked out nicely from his clothing. He wore gray denim jeans with a white dress shirt and black blazer, but I could still see his defined chest. After staring at his body, I remembered what had first hooked me. His eyes. They were like no other I'd ever seen. Not only were they set amongst the most beautiful face, but they were a peculiar shade of blue. Actually, it'd be best to call them teal. I was at a loss for words. Never had I seen someone as beautiful, intriguing and mind boggling as him.

He was at my side in what seemed like a nanosecond, kneeling down beside me. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he spoke quickly, his scent overpowering me. It was magnificent, wonderful, and oh so alluring. I wanted to jump him in that moment, but then I realized something. As I inhaled his scent one more time, after I was knocked back by my love for it, I caught that distinct scent about him. _He was not human_.

_Oh how cryptic_! Review and you'll find out what mystery man is!!


End file.
